eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Finding Dolas
Prerequirements *Must be a level 100 Scout *Must be level 5 of one Ascension class *Must have completed the City Timeline Got removed with LU105 **The City of Qeynos Timeline (Good) including Archtype line up to Kaedrin's Fate **The City of Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Archtype line up to Your Eternal Reward *Must have your Fabled Class Epic Weapon 1.0 Quest completed - Mythical not needed and the Epic Repercussions doesn't matter Got removed with LU105 *Must have completed the Kunark Ascending Timeline Requirements *Artisan level 100 *Shattered Seas Timeline *Cobalt Scar Timeline through High Tide *Kurn's Tower Access Timeline *The Means to an End and 50,000 faction with The Circle of the Unseen Hand *The Order of Rime Timeline and 50,000 faction with The Order of Rime Items Needed *shadeweave root *shadowstone ore Starting the Quest #Inspect the below items, in order (all trackable) (not with Track Harvestables, with just Tracking) ##The Sinking Sands ###Single Gold Coin ###an empty canteen ###hoof prints on Onerock Isle ###chest on Onerock Isle ##Moors of Ykesha (all at Lower Moors) ###a dead brokenskull: ###deep hoof prints: ###a newly extinguished fire: ###a finely crafted satchel: ##The Feerrott ###a slain king manticore: (nearest port is the spire) ###fresh footprints: ###head SW to The Horse Queen: ###Witness an elf getting attacked, track and pick up a torn half of a map at #Read the torn half of the map #Head to Obulus Frontier, talk to Chancellor Thanial Vylardin in Nye'Caelona (crafting area). Steps # Return to the Feerrott for four trackable clues. (nearest port is the druid ring) ## Tracks: ## Tracks: ## Arrow: ## Dagger: # I need to pick up the trail again. Head to the Barren Sky (use the Spire next to you after the step above). ## a slain aviak: on Isle of Eaglewatch ## a berry-stripped bush: on Cloudmist Isle ## flattened earth: on Isle of Desolation ## find and speak with Dolas: on Isle of Desolation # Dolas sends you to find his crown in Nye'Caelona. Head there and find a Nye'Caelona Custodian wandering on the top level of the city. In stealth, pickpocket a key (via-right click). Must be directly behind. # Dismount and USE (Right Click) the key in your inventory to teleport to the chancellor's throne room. In stealth, pickpocket the display key from the wandering guard captain. Use this key to unlock the display and obtain the crown. # Return to Dolas' former location in Barren Sky: on Isle of Desolation. Examine the blood you find. # I need to pick up on Dolas' trail again. He appears to be bleeding. Head to the Bonemire (click on the Spires at . ## more blood: on Shattered Weir. ## a blood smear: on Cacotoxic Stain. ## fresh blood: on Carrion Briar. ## Speak to Dolas to the east of the last update at # Dolas sends you to collect four items. ## Blessed Mineral Water from New Halas in Frostfang Sea) at ## purple calendula from Cobalt Scar at a plant atop a cliff. ## a marble mortar and pestle from Tranquil Sea at in a pygmy hut. ## desert limestone from Pillars of Flame at ##*''Note: This spawns a heroic golem. Come prepared. Group update.'' # Return to Dolas in The Bonemire on Carrion Briar at # Craft the Item ## Scribe the recipe he gives you. ##* Requires a shadeweave root ##* level 100 in Artisan. ## Place the mortar on the ground near Dolas ## craft the combine ## Give the combine to Dolas. # Find a dark rider in Phantom Sea at . Approach him so that he despawns. # Open track and find "Inquisitor Foust" nearby. #* Note: to update the quest you must have completed the entire Shattered Seas Timeline # Find my black spot - This is obtained by completing a class-specific collection quest: #* Assassin - #* Beastlord - #* Brigand - #* Dirge - #* Ranger - #* Swashbuckler - #* Troubadour - #* Note: The locations vary by class, and are semi-random. The shinies are purple and trackable. Only one spawns at a time on approximately a 5 minute timer. Spawn points are shared by collection members. # With your in hand, return to Inquisitor Foust in Phantom Sea at . # Inquisitor Foust sends you into Ossuary of Malevolence (Contested) in the Phantom Sea at to obtain five uncommon treasure chest drops from trash mobs. #* Two drops from Primordial Malice Cultists in the west wing. #* One drop from flesh constructs in the west wing. #* One drop from skeletal terrors in the east wing. #* One drop from the larger skeletons in the east wing. # Return to Inquisitor Foust in Phantom Sea at . He will give you a recipe that you must scribe, then head to the dark elf village Ghorkaal to the west of his location. Use a cauldron to craft the Visage of Malice. This will require a shadowstone ore rare. #*''Note: If you have lost any of the components, a chest will appear nearby the cauldron. Click it to be given replacements.'' # Head to the Cathedral of Bone: The Grand Inquisitor's Chapel at in order to slay the Grand Inquisitor. ## Use the Visage of Malice as soon as you zone in. Head down the first flight of stairs and to the left to find a skull on a pillow at to despawn the golems. ##*''Note: If they are not removed, they join the Grand Inquisitor in combat.'' ## Kill one name in each of the west and east wings. ## Kill the Grand Inquisitor in the middle wing. ##* Note: This zone is relatively difficult, but mercenaries are allowed and you can zone in other classes via Call of the Veteran. Not a group zone in for scouts, each scout must click on the coffin to zone in (or use Call of the Veteran). With five scouts the two epic x4 red golems were manageable and killable even without despawning them. # Return to Inquisitor Foust in Phantom Sea at . He will give you a leash. # Head to Nektulos Forest and find a dark rider just south of N'Mar's Ascent , on the road. Dismount, run up to him and get aggro, cast the leash and some Ca's, until the duration of the leash runs out or he ports you to Fens of Nathsar outside of Kurn's Tower. # Speak to Foreman Fluff near the zone-in location to Kurn's Tower, in the tunnel just below Kurn's Tower. #*''Note: Requires Kurn's Tower Access Timeline until you get access in order to see the foreman.'' # Foreman Fluff agrees to help you gain entry into Kurn's Tower in exchange for some shinies: ## Golden Belt of the Unseen: Sold by a dark talon merchant in Halls of the Unseen at . ##*''Note: Requires The Means to an End and 50,000 faction with The Circle of the Unseen Hand. Even if you have the bauble you need the HQ for the merchant to appear. ## Golden Necklace of Rime: Sold by Vassava Kilka in Jarsath Wastes at . ##*''Note: Requires The Order of Rime Timeline and 50,000 faction with The Order of Rime. With the Guise of Pursuit you do NOT need to do the Rime Timeline. ##*Talk to Brind on the JW docks, and choose the 1st option to be sent to the Deepwater Circle boat, the merchant will be on the boat. ##*This item costs 504p 20c. ## Gold Encrusted Pearl Ring: Clickable bucket in Cobalt Scar at . ##*''Note: Requires Cobalt Scar Timeline through High Tide. ## Gold Laced Cloak of Nighmarish Depths: Uncommon chest drop from Abyssral in . ## Golden Shackle of Mist: Common chest drop from The Mist Reaver in Lost City of Torsis: The Shrouded Temple (Event Heroic). # Return to Foreman Fluff. He will give you an explosive barrel. # Place the barrel at the marked location at the large rock just east of Kurn's Tower. An entrance will appear leading to Kurn's Tower: The Locket. # Enter Kurn's Tower: The Locket. Proceed through the tunnel and climb up the wall. Head to the right, avoiding the guards, and find the gold piles. The chest is behind the throne chair Dola's Mother's Locket. Loot it. Note: the guards can be avoided but will one shot you if seen. # Return to the Bonemire. Dolas has left, but he has left a small bag behind at . Click the bag to finish the quest. Rewards * Golden Necklace of Rime